


If You Like It...

by Measured_Words



Category: Changeling: the Dreaming, Webercon Whidbey Island Changeling Game
Genre: But not that kind of ring, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: Title with apologies to Beyoncé.Lou makes Trolius a hex-nut ring.
Relationships: Trolius ap Eiluned/Lou Masters
Kudos: 3





	If You Like It...

Watching over the video again, Lou didn't think it would take long at all to actually make the ring – maybe an hour or two tops. She had everything she needed, including a variety of hex-nuts to choose from. That part was easy, though she'd need to size it to fit once she'd got the threads ground down.

She was used to thinking about her intent as she worked on her projects now, but this was a little different. There were practical elements – she didn't want T to forget her, or how he felt about her. Or how she felt about him. She wanted it to be a physical reminder of the oath they'd made to each other too – no matter what he said, a token was more concrete. It was grounding. 

Thinking about her feelings was only a step away from sitting with them though, and that was not part of her usual process. She loved T, and that was a little scary sometimes. If she let herself seriously entertain the thought that she could lose him to the dreaming – that was scary too. She tried to focus on the other stuff – how he made her feel safe enough to talk about things she couldn’t talk about with other people (other than Kit, but Kit didn't count). The way he trusted her. Or even just looked at her, sometimes. The way he was just too damned pretty for his own good. Their incredible sexual chemistry. All the little everyday ways he showed her he cared.

She kept the design simple. She'd seen some more intricate things online, and had some thoughts and plans niggling at the back of her mind (what if she could make a puzzle ring?), but there was other work she needed to focus on, so they would have to wait. Her brain skipped over other ring-related thoughts. This was for the coming quest. He liked jewellery. She could make him other rings later, for casual wear. That was all. This one was polished to a mirror gloss, and she'd kept one face flat and inscribed it with a few decorative swirls traced in black. He'd wear and cherish anything she gave him, but her standards were higher.

T was sorting through laundry when she brought the nearly finished ring upstairs, and smiled to see her. "Hey babe, how's it going downstairs?"

"Good," she answered, thinking about whether the best tool to shave down the rest of the inside would be the lathe or the dremel. "I need your finger."

He smirked. "Just one?"

"For now," she answered wryly. "Gotta size the ring."

"Oh – is it done?"

"Mostly," she answered, holding out her hand for his.

Instead, he set down the shirt he'd been folding and spread all his fingers. "You pick."

Lou blinked, wondering for a moment if this was a test of some kind, but he seemed earnest. "Okay…" She took his left hand in hers and slipped the ring over his middle finger. T frowned a bit as it caught on his knuckle, but his expression brightened considerably when she took her hand away.

"Lou, this is _beautiful_. This was a hex-nut?" He turned his hand to admire it from a few different angles, then reached to take her hands. "Sorry – I shouldn't be surprised just – I guess I didn't really know what to expect." He tore his attention away from the ring to smile at her. "I love it."

"Good." She smiled, feeling vindicated and maybe a tiny bit relieved. "Little tight though?"

He squeezed her hands before letting go to try and work it back off. "A little. It's close, though."

"Well, I am pretty familiar with the size of your fingers," she answered with a smirk that T returned as he dropped the ring back into her waiting hand.

"How long until it's done?" 

"Not long. Just gotta carve it out a bit more and then smooth down the inside edges to make it nicer to wear. Then polish the insides and that's it."

"Okay, so…. Why don't I bring down some lunch in a little bit, then? I know you want to get back to working on Annie's spear, too."

"Sure, sounds good babe." Lou quirked a smile and turned to go, but T caught her hand – the one holding the ring.

"Wait…" He leaned down to kiss her. "Thank you. It really means a lot to me, that you would take the time for this, with everything else going on."

"Well," she said, after returning his kiss, "you mean a lot to me."


End file.
